


I miss your cooking

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Food Play, M/M, blowjob, brief reference to past exo ot12, happy suho day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Junmyeon visits Yifan in LA during his birthday.





	I miss your cooking

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and not much but I wanted to post something for his bday :(( I mean last year I did a fic a day and I really wish I could've done that this year too, but omg it's been stressful with school but I'm gonna graduate and it's all thanks to exo!!! 
> 
> I hope you like this little sweet fic!! I'm not gonna write a long cheesy text abut how much I love him skbdksbsj but god I'm so soft for him I can't even :((
> 
> happy suho day !!! <3333333

  
Junmyeon felt the gentle kiss to his temple and a pair of plush familiar lips tickled his ear as they whispered. “Open your eyes.” He could already see the flickering candles from behind his eyelids and a smile spread across his own lips as he slowly opened his eyes to look at the small cake set out in front of him. Not helping but giggling the younger reached to cup Yifan's cheek and kiss his jaw. “Happy birthday..”

“Thank you.” Junmyeon whispered and the other grinned, sitting back down on the chair next to his, waiting for his boyfriend to blow out the candles. Through a big breath Junmyeon puffed out his cheeks and blew out the three candles, being careful not to let stearin drop onto the pink frosting cake.

As Yifan reached for the knife to cut the cake up Junmyeon simply took his small dessert fork and slid it through the corner and held up to feed the other who gladly accepted the piece consisting of mostly frosting. Without the little flickering light from the candles Yifan's kitchen had turned significantly darker and only the yellow light from over the oven was providing them of some kind of light.

Smiling wide at his boyfriend the younger took a small piece for himself and hummed at the taste. “You're good at baking.” Junmyeon complimented before taking another piece and Yifan followed suit. “I miss your cooking a lot.” Those words used to hold so much sorrow behind them once Junmyeon spoke to Yifan and told him he missed the others food, but almost three years later they seemed to have gotten easier to say.

It had been a hard three years of a secret long distance relationship but it always paid off once they got to finally meet each other again. The members and Yifan's agents always helped to keep the secret just that and whenever they scheduled a meeting it was vital they weren't spotted in public. They had to come up with a pretty big excuse to as why Junmyeon had to go to LA for five days during his birthday. They eventually told their manager that Junmyeon wanted to visit his family that were on a holiday in LA because it wasn't a complete lie. His parents were in the US, just that they were in New York.

Junmyeon had been picked up by one of Yifan's accuentinces picked him up by the airport and drove him to his apartment at 4am Monday morning to avoid too many people. From there it was easy to slide into his apartment and just be the two of them for a few days.

It was still somewhat boring they couldn't go out for dinner and take a walk. But like Junmyeon had said so many times before, he missed Yifan's cooking and was more than happy to have him cook for him the whole week. And soon enough, once the contract was over, Junmyeon could see Yifan more openly without having to go into disguise every time they met. No one had to know they were dating just yet.

“It's just because you can't cook and Kyungsoo moved out to his own apartment.” The elder chuckled and picked up some of the chocolate piping spelling out “Happy Birthday My Myeonnie” and fed the birthday boy the icing and rich chocolate. “But you just wait, I'll be able to cook for you every day soon enough.”

“I'm going to hold you up to that, you'll have to make me breakfast and dinner seven days a week. And these amazing cakes for my birthdays.”

“And what do I get in return from all of this?”

“Kisses?” Junmyeon said and tilted his head to the side, eyes falling to Yifan's lips before searching their way back up to his eyes. Maybe the worst part about a long distance relationship was not being able to touch and kiss. It only made them all that more hurried and desperate once they finally met.

Since he came over yesterday they'd already spent the whole day to touch and kiss in bed, on the couch, in the shower, pretty much every room in Yifan's big apartment. The second day was never as desperate, but neither wanted to be separated for too much. One reason to why Junmyeon clung to Yifan as he tried to make dinner and his birthday cake, the other reason was because he liked to annoy him way too much.

“Well I guess that's a pretty good payment.” Leaning in to steal a quick kiss from him Yifan placed his left hand on Junmyeon's cheek as he pulled him closer. The latter let his eyes flutter closed and he then leaned into the kiss fully, lips moving against lips.

It was an awkward angle since they both sat on bar stools by the island, but neither minded to have it that way. “Love you.” Junmyeon whispered when pulling away, leaving a quick peck on Yifan's lips before taking more cake. He wasn't sure what he loved more, Yifan's lips or cake.

One brow rose and Yifan instantly noticed the indication that Junmyeon had gotten an idéa. “What are you up to?” Just smiling at his boyfriend the younger just shook his head and dipped a finger in the icing and licked it off. He could hear the shift Yifan did, obviously aroused, and the way he followed his tongue over his finger.

Taking his right ring finger he dipped that into the icing too, turning to face Yifan who's pupils were blown with what he very well recognized as lust. Leaning closer he lifted his hand to Yifan's lips, who parted them and tongue peeked out but Junmyeon quickly withdrew his hand and shook his head. “Not like that.”

With furrowed brows Yifan watched Junmyeon once again lift his hand to his face and then the icing touched his lips. He didn't know what he'd expected, but it wasn't for his boyfriend to spread vanilla icing over his lips like lipstick. Most of it ended up on his bottom lip and before he could ask what this was supposed to be good for, a smile lingering on his pink icing painted lips, Junmyeon leaned close and flicked his own tongue over the sugar coating his lips.

Yifan watched with hooded eyes as the younger ran his tongue over his upper lip before pressing their lips together in a French kiss. Icing spread over Junmyeon's own lips and outside the lines as he sucked on Yifan's bottom lip, gently biting down before soothing the bite with his tongue. Yifan's hands had settled on his hips and he'd gotten up from the barstool to kiss at an better angle.

Mid-kissing Junmyeon started giggling and the soft sound made Yifan chuckle and kiss down his cheek and jaw to his neck. “Was it too boring with me feeding you?” Junmyeon just shrugged his shoulders and licked his own lips, enjoying the sugary taste. The elders eyes watched the movement and lowered his gaze further down until he noticed the slight bulge in his pajama shorts. “I mean, you seem very excited after that.”

Junmyeon couldn't hold back the gasp as Yifan placed a large warm hand over his crotch and rubbed it teasingly. Grabbing his wrist almost harshly the younger boy into his lip. He felt like he was eighteen again and casually sprouting a boner every time Yifan did anything remotely attractive. Which was unfair because his boyfriend was basically a god.

“Can I take your shorts off?” Junmyeon slowly slid off the barstool and took his shorts off together with his briefs. “I didn't ask about your underwear but I'm not complaining.” Yifan grinned and the younger had to roll his eyes and licked the garments to the side.

“Just jerk me off.” He muttered with a blush and Yifan just shook his head and gently pushed him to sit back on the stool and leaned in to kiss him once. Then reaching towards the cake he dragged two fingers through the icing and Junmyeon got an idéa of what Yifan was up to. Getting down on his knees in front of Junmyeon he lowered the stool a little.

Giving Junmyeon a quick glance he leaned in to suck at the tip, rolling his tongue around it a few times before leaning back to spit in his hand, that wasn't covered in icing, Yifan stroked him into full hardness, listening to the hitched gasps and moans from above him. Junmyeon was gripping the sides of the stool tightly and looked at Yifan who kissed his right thigh, making his whole body quiver as he sucked another mark into the pale skin.

And finally, after a few minutes of just slowly stroking his boyfriends cock, Yifan slowly spread icing over it with slow drags of his fingers along the shaft. Junmyeon groaned as Yifan rubbed the softening pink icing into his slit and he doubled over, thighs trembling.

Feeling done with spreading the icing Yifan placed his right hand, still some traces of sugar left on his fingers, on Junmyeon's thigh to spread his legs. The latter laced one hand into thick locks of dark hair as Yifan began licking his shaft with such little pressure he couldn't help but to whimper.

“Yifan please…” he gasped, begging Yifan to just take him deeper. “It's my birthday please just suck me off.” Junmyeon threw his head back once Yifan took him into his mouth and instantly took all of him into his mouth. He held his hips in place and hoped Junmyeon wouldn't squirm too much and would fall down, bobbing his head in a rhythm that fit.

Junmyeon held onto the island with one hand while the other held onto Yifan's hair as he sucked him off. He liked to think he didn't come quick but there was something about how Yifan swirled his tongue that just pushed him closer to the edge too quick.

Gasping for air the younger jerked before moaning out loud. “Y-Yifan I'm! I'm gonna c-cum..” he panted and Yifan in response pressed his tongue down on his slit and Junmyeon let out a choked moan. He knew that his boyfriend didn't like to swallow so when he didn't pull away and let him release in his mouth Junmyeon was surprised. As surpass he could be in the daze of orgasm.

Yifan pulled away and swallowed, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. “I'm so happy you were born, if not we would never have met.” Junmyeon broke out into a fit of laughter, head pressing against Yifan's chest as he shook his head.

“That's way too hopelessly romantic to say after swallowing my cum Yifan.” Nuzzling into his chest Junmyeon wrapped his arms around Yifan's waist. “But now we are all the frosting… there's only cake left.”

“I have some extra icing in the fridge actually, but I think we could eat it for a night snack or breakfast. I'd like to just watch a movie in bed now.” Junmyeon grinned and looked up at Yifan, nodding in agreement before pointing at his lips and pouting.

“Give me a kiss.” Who was Yifan to deny him of that? Leaving in he pressed a gentle kiss on his pouty lips.

“Love you Junmyeon.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
